


Why Me?

by ShadowElvinAngel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowElvinAngel/pseuds/ShadowElvinAngel
Summary: Canada's upset that no one notices him. What happens if Matt shows up and takes over what will happen then? Will Canada become noticed because of Matt's wrongdoing?





	1. Canada and His Daily Life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia at all.

Thoughts

"Speaking"

Matt talking to Canada

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

My name is Mathew Williams or also known as Canada. I have a pet bear named Kuma-something. Right now none of that matters. Wondering why? It's because like all world meetings, I am just an oxygen wasting organism in the room. I'm not noticed by anyone, but I should be used to it by now shouldn't I? To me it isn't fair, I try to speak up but no one hears me. Did I do something wrong in a past life or something and this punishment? What did I do wrong?

You dida lot wrong, you brought this upon yo'self lil'le Canada.

What did I do?

Lot of things, all of 'um bad and all your fault.

After the meeting I went back home to think over what happened this world meeting. The meeting itself was as normal as it always was: I got sat on by Russia, I got beat up by Cuba, I got mistaken for America (my brother), and finally nobody listened or heard whatever I had to say. Yep it was normal as it always was except a strange voice in my head. talking to me. Yes, it does happen often but not always that voice enjoys my silent unheard pain. You do know I 'avea name right? I'm not gonna' be call'd "Strange Voice" forever.

No, can you tell me?

Fine, since I 'ave nothin' else to do. Name's Matt.

Thank you for telling me.

Like I said I 'ave liter'lly nothin' else to do. I'm in your head all day. It's borin' in here.

I'm sorry.

There's a' nothin' you can do. But I can 'elp you get noticed.

Really?

Yup just let me out for a few days and I guarantee you'll get noticed.

I'm not sure about this.

Well to bad I'ma taken' over you any 'ways. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. I'll take it from here.


	2. Matt Takes Over and Canada's Thoughts

Where am I? I don't recognize this place. The place was dark and looked like a throne room made with stone and there was a wood throne in the middle of the small room. The throne was empty but looked like it was occupied recently.

'Ello Canada. 'Ow's life down there?

Where am I Matt?

You're in our mind lil' Canada. I jus' took ove' your body for a lil' bit.

What did you do?!

Shouln' you be grateful lil' Canada? I got you sligh'ly more noticed.

What did you do?!

Not' in lil' Canada. You shou'd go back to sleep. I promise I di'n't kill any 'one or any' thin'.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Canada woke up he was in a sort of daydream thing. There was a black ballpoint pen with a silver tip writing names down on a piece of pure white paper in a bright red ink color, no not ink, bright red blood.

Ivan Braginsky (Russia)

Arthur Kirkland (England)

Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Alfred F. Jones (America)

Ludwig (Germany)

Carlos Machado (Cuba)

Canada didn't know and knew what the list was at the same time. That list was the list of who was going to be killed by Matt. He didn't like that Matt was going to resort to violence to get him noticed, but now drastic measures were going to occur to get Canada noticed and he was going to have to get used to it eventually so why not get used to it now. As he was thinking this, the names on the list started to cross out with a shiny pure silver dagger that wasn't held by anyone or anything.

Ivan Braginsky (Russia)

Arthur Kirkland (England)

Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Alfred F. Jones (America)

Ludwig (Germany)

Carlos Machado (Cuba)

It was like an omen that they were going to die. Canada was freaked out about the list but at the same time, enjoyed it and wanted to see more names crossed out from the list of death. He was not scared of the other countries death, but that he was thinking this and was happy about it. Canada knew in the back of his brain that they crossed out countries were not dead, but they were going to be targeted or killed soon. Very soon.


	3. That World Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

"Matt talking"

"Normal Talk"

Matt's thoughts

Canada's thoughts

World Meeting the day before last chapter

"Dude we should totally make a giant robot to stop global warming."

"How would that work. It makes no sense. Why would we build a giant robot and how would it work?"

"Fine, giant superhero then."

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO EACH OTHER. ONLY ONE PERSON IS ALOUD TO SPEAK AT A TIME AND ONLY FOR EIGHT MINUTES EACH. MAKE SURE YOU ARE PREPARED WHEN YOU ARE CALLED ON. Now who's going to go first?"

"'M gonna go fi'st. Objections? No. 'K. Now I 'lieve none of you 're right. Maple. All 'f your 'deas suck. If we're gonna' solve 'is 'tupid global warm' in probl'm we all hav'ta contribute. We all shou'd cut down 'n 'he energy our cont'ry uses each month. If we do th't the global warm' in probl'ms should go 'way faster the' argu'n 'bout 't all the t'me."

"Actually that's the best idea I've ever heard. What's your name? I have never seen you before."

"I'm Canada. You know, the one that's always forgotten." No 'onder Canada 'as so easy to 'ake ov'a. 'E was so despite fo' 'ttention that 'e let me tak' ov'a wi'hou' a figh'. They didn' e'vn see me or notice me.

"Oh, um I'm sorry, but great plan. We are going to go with that plan. Meeting adjourned."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~attack~of~the~maple~syrup~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. My Brother Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers

"Normal talk"

Thoughts

Matt talking to Canada

Canada talking to Matt

"Matt talking in outside world/2p talk"

Canada's p.o.v

It's been a few months since the first time Matt came out. To me, he has been a big help when it comes to my self confidence. He's like my older brother, in a way.

Aww. That's cute. 'm like family now. So are y' gonna to let me out now? 'Cause I need t' see someone t' collect som'n.

Who is it?

Oh just some 'new' family.

Matt's p.o.v

Finally, he let me out after a long conversation. Well now I'm going to see a certain American with a hero complex and when I do, I'm going to kill him in the most painful way possible. Just because I can. Not to see if Allen would come out and fight me. Well maybe it is.

Time skip

When I got there Allen was waiting for me, no not Alfred (1p America), Allen. "Well hello there, dearest brother of mine. It's nice seeing that you well."

"You just came to fight me, didn't you, Matt."

"Of course I did. Now are you going to fight me or not?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Author's note

I'm really sorry for not updating. I am still in a hellhole known as high school plus I had writers block. Just for a notice Matt's accents are face so he will slowly drop them because he can plus I hate writing them. I also know my chapters are ridiculously short, so please don't comment on them, I don't know what else to put in a chapter and I'm used to writing one shots.


End file.
